Today's gaming terminal typically comprises a computerized system controlling a video display or reels that provide wagering games such as slots, video card games (poker, blackjack etc.), video keno, video bingo, video pachinko and other games typical in the gaming industry.
In order to prevent players from becoming bored, new versions of wagering games, and alterations to existing games are constantly being developed. In the case of card and dice games, the new rules associated with the game also requires the development of specialized evaluation software that is executed during the game to determine if the outcome generated by the game is a winning outcome. For example, for a video poker game, an evaluation routine is executed during game play that decides if the player's hand matches a winning hand.
It is typically long, complex, and difficult to produce, test and debug a new evaluation routine that implements new gaming rules. Additionally, evaluation routines are generally inflexible. For example, an evaluation routine written for a “Jacks or Better” 5-card draw game will not work for a 7-card stud game. Generally the evaluation routine needs to be totally re-written every time a new game is developed.
In view of the above-mentioned problems and concerns, there is a need in the art for the present invention.